I love her, but I love the way she loves me more
by Khaleesee
Summary: Obsessively punctual Fields Executive, Emily Fields is en route back to the United States from an assignment in Russian when her plane crashes over the Pacific Ocean during a storm. Being the sole survivor of the flight, Emily washes ashore on a deserted island. Away from her family and friends who assumes Everyone on the plane died... Will Emily ever return to civilization?.


Chapter 1: The Jumbo plane

AN: First of all if you have read my first story then you know the drill. I write angst and drama in AU. The Series hasn't done much to my favorite characters so I try to unleash my imagination to feel better about them that's why I started writing.

Secondly, the story is created by me, inspired by my favorite movies, music, quotes.

Lastly, I do not own Pll, am just borrowing some of its characters and making them better.

"Hi Babe"

"Hi Em." Paige replied coldly to her partner of 17yrs.

"I'm so sorry Paige, I know you're mad but please don't be. Please forgive me. I swear it wasn't intentional you know it."

"It isn't I know." Paige says not wanting to talk too much. She already knows the drill. It's like a routine with Emily having the same conversation whenever she misses something with the family.

"I really thought I was going to be home early this time round. I truly wanted to show up for Mackenzie's game, I called her like a thousand times to apology she didn't pick up even once. Emily sounding sad."

"Em don't even start. This is not about you, I told you not to promise her because you always break your promises, even if it isn't intentional. You sometime just don't listen. Em I hate always being in the middle and picking sides. We're all on this same team here. Before we know it Mac will be finishing high school then college. You have missed almost all her games this season. She is going to college soon I keep telling you this. You're missing a lot, I told you to let someone else handle work when it collides with our kid's things but you won't. You just have to be in the damn Jumbo plane with the shipments. I'm tired of always having to depend you and attending everything else alone. Em our kids are growing up really fast and it always look like I'm an single parent. How do you think I feel?." Paige finishes the long lecture sadly.

"I don't know what to say. I feel ashamed Paige. You're absolutely right, I have to do better, I'm better than this." Emily weakly acknowledges things can't continue like this.

"Yes you have to, it can't go on like this."

"Is Mac there? Can you put her on so I can apologize please?"

"She is out to celebrate with her friends and the twins are up stairs."

"Okay. I watched and read everything on the school's website. Our baby scored twice and they won. I'm very happy for her, I wish I was there." Paige felt happy even when she misses out Emily always makes the effort to know everything that has happened with their kids. So Paige always ends up easing up on her quickly.

"I know Em. I'll make sure I talk to to her one last time."

"Thanks babe for always having my back."

"You're welcome hon. Let's forget it, did you save the janitor's job?" Emily finally could smile.

"Yes I did, I fired the manager Ellen and made Iris take her place"

"Wow Em. Finally! I swear I thought you were going to allow that bitch to fuck up everyone in the Russian branch just because you love her work, well down baby."

"I love her work, but she crossed all lines when she fired Ellie. For God's sake she is one of the oldest staff grandpa hired there, she means a lot to me and to worsen the situation she gave ME an ultimatum, either she or Ellie, can you imagine that bitch?" Paige just keeps laughing and rolling her eyes, knowing Ellen made a grave mistake thinking she could boss the boss.

They continued talking about anything and nothing for another 15mins then they said their I love you's and goodnights. Paige felt happy Emily was coming back the next day after two weeks overseas. She has got to start planning something.

THREE WEEKS AGO...

"Guys I'm home. Emily fields, 32yrs old managing director of Field's worldwide. A mother of three and a partner to Paige McCullers says when she enters their luxury apartments in uptown New York. Emily, who keeps everyone on their toes in the company is home late once again. Paige who also works at Fields's Worldwide as head of security makes sure she closes at 4pm everyday is already home. Since she has made dinner and checked to make sure everyone has done their homework she is already in the shower getting ready for bed.

Emily picks her dinner from the microwave where it normally awaits her on days she comes home late for dinner. She walks upstairs to the 3rd floor where the master room and a small sitting room is. Emily keeps her food in the sitting room then enters their room to see Paige but she is still in the shower. She walks back down to the 2nd floor to check on their 3kids. Mackenzie 16, Taylor and Tyler the twins 13. Emily knocks on Mac's room as they call her. Her room is situated last on the hallway. Mackenzie knows it's her Mama so she pretends to be busy on her laptop. Emily walks to the bed and sits by her side,

"I'm sorry Mac. It looks like I keep disappointing you. I know I missed the important history presentation I promise to attend, please forgive me I promise to make it up to you. Emily emotionally finishes holding the hand of her oldest and kissing it to soften her. Mackenzie has everything of Emily including the temper. It was surreal how so the same they are.

Mackenzie who truly knows Emily never does anything to hurt them intentionally she's just foolishly too into her job looks up with a fake smile

"It's okay mama, I understand." Emily gave her a hug and a peck then told her her favorite part about the presentation. Even though she misses out on things Emily has a way on swooning her kids with every detail of their work. She makes sure she watches every second of it then make her observation. The kids love that about their mama.

After they exchange notes on the presentation, Emily could see it has once again worked on calming her oldest. They said their goodnights and she walks out. She then walks back to Taylor's room. She is already asleep because she had a long day at the practicals. Emily gives her a kiss then turns off her lights, she makes a mental note to talk to her tomorrow about her scores in the science project. She then knocks and walks into Tyler's room, he is still chatting with someone online and the music so loud. She switches of the music, jokingly slaps the back of his head then makes him get off his computer. They talk about his grades. He was doing really well so she gives him a hug and a kiss goodnight. Then she finally walks back upstairs.

"Em you eat so late every night, this habit is becoming unbecoming." Paige was seated on the long couch where Emily kept her dinner waiting for her. Emily sits there then pulls Paige towards her with a long deep kiss.

"Hi babe I missed you too."

"Don't change the subject Em, you know I always miss you terribly. Back to what I was saying. I had to stop cooking onions for dinner because of you. You know I don't like kissing you when you smell like onion in bed." Emily just keeps laughing eating her dinner.

"Ya ya, I know and am sorry babe. I eat late because I get home late so I can eat food at home because you get mad when I eat out." Emily try's to reason with her partner but Paige's continues.

"Well eating food late makes you heavy, you're under performing lately and It's because you're tired whenever you come to bed." Emily almost chokes on the water she was drinking. Paige immediately starts to rub her back. Emily still coughing a little turns to Paige.

"I'm under performing? You're not serious? When did I ever leave you dry? No, No I will not accept that. I'm a master in my Field, all my Fields, most especially that Field." Paige rolls her eyes and starts to laugh, she knows Emily doesn't like being rated average.

"I never said you ever left me dry, I said you're always heavy when you get to bed cause you eat late so your movements were limited." Emily wows with her mouth

"Yea? Well I'm done with my plate and I want you for dessert let's see how heavy I am now." Emily pulls Paige on top of her lap and starts to kiss her deeply then her neck, while her left hand went underneath Paige's top. Messaging her breast, they both begin to moan in anticipation. Emily pulls Paige's top off and throws it to the floor then lifts her to the bedroom as Paige's legs automatically wraps around her waist. She gently drops her on the bed. Paige couldn't help herself, Emily has a way of turning her on fast she pulls Emily for a kiss as she tries to unbutton her shirt. Emily pulls away to immediately removes her suit's skirt, shirt, panties and bra.

"Come on Em you know I hate to wait." Emily hurriedly climbs back on top of Paige as she was eagerly waiting for her.

"l know baby" Emily laughs.

"It's funny how sex is the only thing you're never patient about" as Paige begin to roll her eyes. Emily takes her breast into her mouth, she sucks and bites down on them softly. Paige moans as Emily began to move herself down to her clit. She buried her face between her legs causing Paige to moan loudly. She sucks on her pussy hard then enters her with two fingers. Emily follows Paige as she began to moan in pleasure. She pushes in slowly until she was knuckles deep,

"Ah you're so tight" she moans against Paige's neck. Paige began to moan louder as Emily thrust faster into her. Her hands all over Emily's body. Emily attacks her neck with kisses and bites. She feels Paige's wall squeeze around her fingers, she uses all her strength to push faster into her, Paige also pushes closer into her, and with one last thrust Emily sends her to climax. Paige came all over her fingers. Emily knows She is also very close so, she continues to thrust her body into Paige in no time she also reach her own orgasm and collapses on top of Paige, they didn't move until Emily raised her head a little towards her partner

"Did you feel good baby?" Paige too weak to answer her, runs her hands down Emily's side and hums in respond. Emily just laughs, then pulls Paige back towards the end of the bed,

"Who is heavy now?" She smirks . Paige smiles

"Definitely not you, I'm sorry babe I didn't return the favor." Emily kisses her softly,

"No biggie I understand love, we'll continue this later." She puts her arm around Paige closely, Paige snuggled into her more and almost instantly felt warmer.

"I love you so much babe"

"I love you much more, goodnight," Emily whispers as she kisses the top of her head. Paige loves this, it makes her sleep much better whenever Emily was around.

PRESENT DAY

Pulkovo International Airport, Saint Petersburg, Russia. A Field's worldwide Jumbo plane is being loaded with huge containers of freight. Emily goes up the gateway next to the forklifts. Speaks to the driver then walks back into the Jumbo plane waiting for the loading to complete so they can fly outback to United States. She was restless due to her asthma and motion sickness, a disorder both she and her friend Charlize have so she decided to stand up to have a word with the pilots she has been flying with for the last 6yrs. As she walks into the pilot cockpit, Jack and Gwen are going through their routine check lists before take off. Emily sticks her head in

"Guys I absolutely, positively, have to get to New York before mid-day. Paige and Mac are pissed at me. I got Paige on the phone, but not Mac. I can't miss the return second leg. She won't talk to me forever if I miss it and I can't handle cold Paige, I hate sleeping on the couch" both the pilots laugh. Jack looks at his co-pilot

"Gwen how many times have we slept on the couch cause of Emily?".

"I have stopped counting" Gwen answers shaking her head.

"Can't help you on that one try smaller planes it works faster. We told you over the years to fly the small planes, like papa and mama but No you insist on flying with the Jumbo. You just can't help it but escort the goods yourself. I get it, it's cool but its just too much at times Emily, you need to relax sometimes and enjoy life". Emily nods at Jack's words.

"Jack, gotta be something wrong with me then yeah?, what do you think?" Emily says while laughing.

"Nothing is wrong with you, but your penchant for perfection". Gwen says while shoving jack's shoulder jokily.

"Same thing Gwen, you just saying it in a dignified mode yak!".Jacks says bringing out his tongue to Emily. They all laugh.

"Serious though, are we on time guys?".Emily asks. She really want to get home for the game.

"we're very much on time Emily don't worry , you will not miss the Second leg I promise, all of us shall be there to cheer Mac on she will really love it."Gwen assures Emily.

"Thanks guys you're the best." She walks back to her Jumbo seat and settle down next to Charlize, one of her best friend and head of Foreign Operations in the company. The went to the same collage, Yale. They're the best at what the do. Charlize is finally engage to her high school sweetheart, Christen a workaholic like her. They wanted to start a family seeing they're not getting a younger. Christen's parents are born again Christians so having children out of wedlock like Emily and Paige was a blasphemy. Emily and Paige knew they looked down on them, they just didn't care though cause Christen is the nicest person and he makes Charlize happy, that was the most important thing.

"We're good? Everything is good with two clowns flying us to see the second leg?" Charlize jokes. Emily smiles while starting their normal annoying ritual on the plane before take up.

"Lol, we'll be on time, they promised" Emily answered as she opens her iPad to make some notes, send Paige a text before take off and goes offline. They both take out their Valium - the price they pay for being such road warriors...Emily took two Valium while Charlize took one. They both put on their iPods then the earpiece. Emily always listens to the Bee Gees while Charlize's listen to Mariah Carey, the blues helps calm their nerves. They put a mask over their eyes and lean their heads back onto the headrest and as usual goes to sleep...

Later mid air, the plane is SHAKING badly. Emily stirs, struggles to her feet, drowsy and drugged. She hears frantic garbled radio talk of the pilot.

Suddenly Everything is hazy, out of focus, as it was in her earlier drugged condition but this is a real haze. SMOKE. And the cabin also TWISTS and TILTS. The other cabin crew and staffs of the company seated in panic of what they were witnessing.

Emily tries to steady herself against the wall. This is a nightmare. Is this really happening? She could see the pilots wrestle with the controls. They have their life jackets on. Charlize Emily's friend and long time co-worker glances back at Emily, her face floating in a cloud of fear.

"Em this is serious, you're not dreaming." She could see Emily was still trying to understand what was really happening, she is not a nightmare and it's not the drug.

"Put on your life jacket please." Charlize instructed.

Emily struggles to put on her life jacket. The plane is VIBRATING VIOLENTLY. She

can't get the straps straight. She is KNOCKED against one wall, then another, then to the floor.

She tries to blow on the mouth tubes for her life jacket, but she Can't do it! Puff. Puff. Shit! Charlize motions frantically for Her to pull on the automatic inflators on her jacket. She fumbles for them.

Huge palettes shift and groan, one breaks free, banging violently against the side of the plane, spilling out its hug boxes, like a lot of boxes. Then it swings and KNOCKS Emily on the head! She goes down!

INT. GLOBAL OPERATIONS CENTER - MOMENTS LATER

A Controller at the global operations center and His supervisor standing behind him, sipping some coffee. The mood is eerily calm. He moves Plane Locator Cards on a giant board. Not yet noticing what is happening. The Controller

"Jumbo 14 is overdue in Sector K." The Supervisor nods

"Where are they then?."

The controller tracks a giant computer screen. Somewhere east of Port Moresby. Guam is getting a signal but no location. Maybe the GPS is out he assumes. Then the signal flashes, but is strangely 'still' compared to the others, which are moving. He knows something is not right.

Guam

The giant plane plummeted down from the sky. Emily is semi-conscious and bleeding from the head. Charlize pulls the inflators on Emily's life jacket, which fills with a WHOOSH!, sending Emily's arms out to the sides. Jack the pilot struggles with the life raft. It's all blurred, frantic and terrifying.

Suddenly The plane hits the ocean with a CRASH and a WAVE of water. Moments later At the IGOC, the controller speaks mechanically into the microphone

"Guam, I need a fix on Jumbo 14, Guam can you hear me?."

Guam

At the Pacific Ocean Shrouded with fog and surrounded by debris, the tail of the

big Jumbo plane slowly SINKS beneath the angry, storm-driven waves...


End file.
